


That One Jamander Soul Mate AU

by bpd_changeling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, I know like zero people ship this, I mean come on, M/M, Patronus, Soul Mate AU, also Harry is a teacher because obviously he should have been in canon too, but idc because i love it, jamander, just let my boys be happy ok, lorcy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: In which James Sirius is completely unsurprised to discover his soul mate and Roxanne gets tricked out of three sickles





	That One Jamander Soul Mate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, okay? Let my outgoing and popular but introverted son James fall in love with his quiet, daydreaming bookworm friend Lysander. Make this a thing. Let them be happy.
> 
> Also, this isn't relevant to the story, but it matters to me: Luna, as we know, is hella pale, but Rolf was described by Rite Skeeter as "swarthy", so I headcanon the Scamander twins as being biracial- they're blonde, but their hair has more of an African-American texture.

     When James Sirius found his soulmate, he couldn't have been less surprised. He'd suspected for years, ever since he started to develop a crush on the boy. It felt different than any crushes he'd had before, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly how. Everything about being near him just felt so... right. But despite how unsurprising it was, there was something exciting about it too. The confirmation felt like a huge, jolting change, as if James's life would never be the same again.

     It was his fifth year, and it was late in the morning on a Thursday, which meant Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. James and Roxanne, his best friend, hurried into the classroom early and eagerly took their seats. The rest of the class was close behind. At the front of the room, leaning casually on his desk and playing absently with his wand, was James's dad. He shot James a knowing smirk as he sat down. James and Roxanne were never early to class, not ever. Most days, they were markedly late. But today's lesson was a big one, one that everyone had been chattering about for weeks, and no one wanted to miss a second of it.

     "Good morning, guys," Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning, Professor," several students called back.

"So," Harry went on, "Big lesson today. I know you've all been impatient to get here, so we'll just jump right in. Can anyone tell me what, exactly, a Patronus is?" A hand shot up in the back. James turned to look as the Ravenclaw girl spouted off the definition. In the process, he met the eye of the boy sitting next to her. He had frizzy blonde hair and pale green eyes, and he grinned when they looked at each other. James grinned back at his friend.

"You excited?" the boy mouthed.

"Definitely," James mouthed back. "You?"

"Yeah, but I think I already know."

It took several repetitions of this for James to understand all the words, but when he did, he felt his heart skip a beat. He already knew who his soulmate was? Or did he just already know what his Patronus was? The anxiety James had been pretending not to feel suddenly doubled.

     "Jamie, Lysander, if you could pay attention, please..." Harry scolded lightly. James rolled his eyes and faced forward. "Will someone tell me why, aside from Dementors, the Patronus charm is so important to witches and wizards?" This time it was Roxanne who raised her hand.

"Because your Patronus matches the magical tattoo your soulmate was born with," she answered. Without even meaning to, James's hand jumped to his chest, where he knew a small, colorful hummingbird was flirting around on his skin.

"Very good, Roxy. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, does this mean Muggles don't have soul mates?" It was Lysander who answered.

"No, almost everyone has a soulmate. It's just that if your soulmate is a muggle, you don't have a tattoo, because they can't cast a Patronus."

"Correct! Five points to Ravenclaw."

     A few minutes later, all the desks had been pushed against the walls to make more room, and most of the students were sitting on them.

"Alright, guys. This room isn't as big as I'd like it to be, so we'll go in groups of five. First..." They cycled through, everyone taking their turn to practice the charm. Some people couldn't conjure more than a whisp of smoke, but Harry reassured them that they'd be able to do it once they found the right memory. Others produced a corporeal form on their first or second try. The rest of the room was silent, excepting one moment when a lizard shot out of a short Gryffindor boy named Lewis's wand and a girl in the back gave an excited shriek. The chatter caused by this took several minutes to die down, and by that time, over half of the class had gone. Finally, Lysander was called. He stepped forward with a quiet confidence and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" A second later, a tiny silver bird burst from his wand and whizzed around the room. James's eyes widened, and he felt a broad grin spread across his face. Lysander turned toward James and, seeing his face, began to smile as well. He made a questioning gesture, and James nodded, pointing at his chest.

     When James's name was called, it took a second to get his feet working again. He looked at his father, and Harry was beaming as much as he was.

"I'm happy for you," he whispered when James took a spot near him. James gave a thumbs-up in return. He took a deep breath and concentrated with all his might on the day that Lily Luna was born. It was the strongest memory he could think of.

"Expecto Patronum!" There was only a sputter of smoke, but James was not disheartened. He just focused even more and tried again. "Expecto Patronum!!!" A gazelle burst forth and bounded around the room. Lysander smiled fondly at it. When James returned to his spot against the wall, Lysander took his hand easily.

"So, soulmates?"

"Soulmates," James agreed.

     On his other side, Roxanne groaned.

"Damn. I owe Lucy three sickles for that." James blinked.

"But Lucy already knew," he said, confused. "Or at least, she knew how I felt about him. She realized at the same time I noticed she was in-" he broke off, not wanting to share secrets that weren't his to share, but Lysander's eyes lit up.

" _Please_ tell me you were about to say she's in love with my twin. That's what you meant, right?" James hesitated, then nodded.

"Fantastic! Lorcan's been head-over-heels for her for _ages_ , but- idiot that he is- he's convinced that she wouldn't feel the same way."

"That sneak," Roxy said, who hadn't been really listening past the revelation that Lucy already knew about James and Lysander. James snorted.

"Don't worry; it will suddenly register later in the day and she'll freak out. It'll be fun."

"I bet it will. So, this means we're getting Lucy and Lorcan together, right?"

"Obviously."

"Great." Lysander smiled. "I guess it's a good day for love all around."


End file.
